With greater pressures from the Environmental Protection Agency to regulate turbine emissions, there is an urgency in seeking solutions for economical propulsive methods. Low nitrogen oxide levels dictated by the EPA are incompatible with present turbine power plants. Turbine efficiency dictates fuel combustion at higher and higher temperatures. That approach to efficiency creates greater quantities of nitrogen oxides, as well as oxides of sulfur, phosphorus and chromium.
The aviation industry is faced with the tasks of using less fuel and of burning fuel at lower temperatures, which mean incomplete combustion and lowered efficiency. The present invention seeks to accomplish those tasks.